Typical active noise reduction systems use a single speaker for each ear, with the single speaker then being required to reproduce the active noise cancellation signal (for example, in order to protect the user from external sound/noise in the environment). Such typical active noise cancellation systems tend to have relatively poor performance in certain portions of the frequency range of human hearing. For example, typical active noise reduction systems tend to perform poorly at cancelling low frequencies. The present embodiments seek to provide improved active noise cancellation, for example better cancelling sound/noise across the entire frequency range.